Being You for a Day
by NinjaRisa
Summary: Mako and Korra accidentally switch bodies one day … / "Mako was the first to open his eyes, and right away he knew that something was wrong - he was staring at himself." Read on to find out more! Nothing implied or dirty here. A Oneshot. Makorra.


_My third Fanfic. WAAAAA-HOOOOOOO!_

_**Summary: **__Mako and Korra accidentally switch bodies one day … _/ _"Mako was the first to open his eyes, and right away he knew that something was wrong - he was staring at himself."_ _Read on to find out more! Nothing implied or dirty here. Makorra. A Oneshot. (Rated "T" just to be on the safe side. :P)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Legend of Korra, and never will. I just own my laptop and my imagination._

_Constructive criticism is encouraged. :) Enjoy._

* * *

**Being You for a Day**

"So, Mako," Korra began with a grin, hands on her hips. "What d'ya think of the Spirit World?"

"It's," he stuttered, "i-it's, uh … I dunno. Amazing, I guess?" He was looking around him, dazed. He and Korra were in the Spirit World, this being Mako's first time and Korra's second - she had finally managed to go into the Spirit World for the first time about a week ago. Somehow, Korra was able to get Mako in with her - _This girl's incredible,_ was Mako's thought - they're hands in each other's, sitting cross-legged in the real world, and were now walking around in this peculiar world, not knowing where they were going. They weren't exactly sure where they were, but they definitely weren't in Republic City. The landscape had huge trees everywhere, and strange-looking plants that they've never seen before. Korra had told Mako to try to firebend, and laughed when he freaked out that nothing was coming out of his hands.

After traveling around for a while, Korra decided that they should probably head back, and she told Mako to hold onto her shoulder as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Korra and Mako's bodies were seated in the Meditation Pavilion, facing each other, Korra's hands resting on top of Mako's. Mako was the first to open his eyes, and right away he knew that something was wrong - he was staring at himself.

"Uh … Kor-" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that his voice was higher than his normal one. He then slowly looked down at his hands, and screamed when he saw tan ones. This caused the look-alike Mako to shoot his eyes open, and shout, "What's the problem? Who's screaming?" Then he stopped and said aloud, "What's wrong with my voice? And why am I staring at myself?" pointing a finger at the Korra in front of her.

"What did you do, Korra?" Mako, in the Avatar's body, asked angrily. "Why are we in each other's bodies?"

"I-I don't know!" Korra replied flabbergasted. "I think that maybe since our bodies were so close, our spirits may have, um, accidentally returned to the wrong bodies …?" she smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

Mako stood up and ordered, glaring at Korra, "Fix it." He went to fold his arms, but they flew back to his sides when he realized that he was touching Korra's chest, and blushed slightly. Korra tried standing up and wobbled as she did, for the fact that she wasn't used to having such long limbs and a tall height.

"I don't know how to!" she yelled back, trying to balance herself. She shifted her weight to one of her legs, and rested a hand on her hip.

"Hey, don't stand like that!" Mako scolded. "I don't stand like a girl!"

"Hmph. Well, deal with it!"

"I don't _want_ to deal with it! Maybe we should tell Ten-"

"No!" Korra covered his mouth. "Tenzin doesn't need to know. I'll fix this - don't worry!"

Mako removed her, rather _his,_ hand from his mouth (he still couldn't adjust to this), and grumbled, "You better."

Suddenly, Korra's stomach started growling, and she looked down at her stomach, put her hand over it, grinning, "Looks like you're hungry."

Mako shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We can eat later. Let's focus on _this_ problem fir -"

"Let's go!" Korra said excitedly, grabbing his hand, and ran towards the Air Temple.

* * *

Korra seated herself at the dinner table, Mako and Korra the only ones there. They were going to eat a late lunch.

"I'll get us something to eat," Mako told Korra.

"Do you know where everything is?"

"Yeah, I've lived here before, remember? Pema showed me where she kept the dishes and the food. I'll be right back."

Mako headed towards the kitchen, which was next door to the eating area, and headed towards the cabinets. He looked up at them, wondering how they got to be so high.

_Oh, right. I'm Korra,_ he reminded himself, and struggled to reach the doors to the cupboards. He stood on his tiptoes, the tips of his fingers barely reaching the handles on the cursed doors. He released an exasperated sigh, and set his heels back on the floor. He drummed his fingers on the counter, now frustrated, and then looked down at it, and smirked to himself as he got an idea. He climbed on the counter, standing on his knees, and could finally open the cabinets. He carefully reached for certain dishes that he spotted in the back, but lost his balance, and everything came crashing down.

* * *

Korra was sitting impatiently at the dinner table, bored, wondering, "What's taking him so long?" until she heard it.

CRASH!

She shot up from her sitting position and ran to the kitchen. "Mako?" her masculine voice shouted with worry. She looked down and saw dishes laying on the floor, and a Korra sitting on the ground, rubbing the back of her head, wincing in pain.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

Mako sighed and stood up. "I was trying to reach for the dishes there in the cabinet." He pointed at said dishes in the cupboard, the only ones that magically didn't crash to the floor. "I always thought your short stature was cute, but right now it's totally inconvenient," he frowned.

He attempted to get them again, but Korra came from behind him and grabbed the two dishes with ease. A corner of her mouth tilted upward, and glanced down at Mako who grumbled an embarrassed "Thanks", and together they made their lunch, that is, right after they picked up the dishes.

* * *

They made their way to the table, sitting side by side, both eating a bowl of rice and a couple of dumplings, until a minute later, Tenzin came rushing through the door.

"I know I came late, but what was that noise? Are you two alright?"

Korra nudged Mako to answer the airbending master.

"Um, yes. We're fine, sir." _Sir?_ Tenzin and Korra thought. The old man raised an eyebrow, and Korra promptly hit Mako in the arm. "Oh, I mean … Tenzin," Mako corrected nervously. Tenzin looked at the couple strangely, noticing that something was slightly off, but couldn't figure it out. They noticed the funny look Tenzin was giving them, and both awkwardly smiled back, clearly looking like they were hiding something. Tenzin ignored it, and instead said to Korra (or who he believed was Korra), "Anyway, it is past lunchtime. It's time for your training. Get changed and meet me outside near the airbending gates after you finish eating."

Korra's eyes opened up wide in horror and choked. She dropped the chopsticks leading rice to her mouth and shouted,_ "What?"_ causing food to fly out of her mouth, and Mako and Tenzin jumped a bit at the sudden outburst.

"Is something wrong, son?" Tenzin inquired. Mako slammed his hand up to Korra's mouth and replied with a nervous laugh, "H-he's fine. I'll be out there soon, si- Tenzin." Tenzin gave the couple another strange look, then hesitantly walked away.

"What was that for?" Mako glared at her, removing his hand from her face.

"What do you mean, 'What was that for?' Did you_ hear_ what he said?" The face Mako gave her obviously meant he didn't comprehend what she was talking about, and she groaned, face-palming herself.

"Repeat what he said to you, Mako."

Mako rolled his eyes and said, "Tenzin told me to meet him outside for training. So?"

She shook her head. "Yes, but _before_ that."

"He said that it was past lunchtime or something, and that it's time for training."

"Ok, but _after_ that."

"To get changed," he said simply. Korra stared back at him, and nodded her head, motioning with her hands that told him to think about it. He froze for a few seconds, repeating, "Get changed" in his head over and over until he finally understood the problem. He looked away, ears turning a slight red, and mumbled, "Oh …"

"Yes,_ 'Oh ...'," _she mocked. "What're we gonna do?" she groaned, pulling down her face with her fingerless gloved hand.

"Maybe I can, uh, close my eyes as I … get dressed?" he suggested, scratching his cheek with his forefinger.

"NO," was her immediate reply. "How can I trust if you don't peek or not?"

"Hey! You don't trust me?" he asked offended.

"I _do_ trust you. It's just … really embarrassing," she muttered under her breath, pressing both her index fingers together. Then, an idea struck her.

"_I'll _dress you!" she shouted confidently, pointing a thumb at her chest. Now it was Mako's turn to lose his calm.

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

Mako was standing uncomfortably in the middle of Korra's bedroom, twiddling his thumbs, waiting anxiously for Korra to arrive already.

"Just go to my room and wait," the Avatar had instructed several minutes prior. "Guys aren't allowed to be in the girls' dorms, so I have to sneak past the guards and Air Acolytes, so wait for me." At that time he had just nodded, and said nothing more. Sitting there now, _alone,_ in Korra's room was nerve-racking enough, but having Korra come to dress him made his heart beat nervously against his chest.

"Where is she?" he kept asking himself impatiently. A knock on the door.

"Mako?" the voice whispered. "It's me. Hurry up and open the door." He slid the door open and let her in, making sure that there was no one around, then closed the door.

"Alright, need to find my clothes," she muttered to herself. She walked over to her small wardrobe and opened it. Mako heard her whisper, "Found it", and then closed the wardrobe, setting her airbending garb on her bed.

"First thing's first," Korra began, shifting her eyes to Mako. "Take off your boots and the armbands. You can do that with your eyes open," she laughed. He quickly slipped off the armbands and put them on the bed, and then sat on the bed to remove the boots off his feet, his hands shaking as he did it.

"Ok, stand up and close your eyes," Korra directed. "And _don't peek,"_ she warned.

"I won't," he returned, shutting his eyes tight. "I promise I won't peek," he assured her, and she nodded and smiled. She trusted her boyfriend.

"Lift your arms above your head." He did as she instructed, but his heart started beating like crazy as he felt Korra's tank top being pulled off his body. He heard her turn and grab clothes off the bed and put it over his head. Whatever she put over his head practically reached down to is ankles, and then he felt Korra tie something around his waist. She then slipped something on his arms, tucking the poncho-like part of his uniform partially into whatever was on his arms.

Korra untied the fur that wrapped around her body's hips, and set that on the bed as well. He could sense her mouth frowning.

"Could you possibly … take off your pants?" she asked awkwardly. "It'd be too difficult to do it myself." Mako blushed furiously at this, but nodded. He took off the pants as fast as he could, though rather clumsily since he was doing it blind, and dropped them on the ground.

Thanks," she mumbled, and she grabbed the airbending pants from the bed, trying her best to put it on him.

_When will this end?_ Mako desperately asked himself.

The Avatar picked up the boots and told Mako to sit down on the bed. She tucked the ends of the uniform as well as the pants into the boots, and finally she was done.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

"It's over," he sighed in relief, causing Korra to snicker, and he met his own eyes.

He stood up and said, "Didn't you think any of that was … _weird?" _He blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Not really," she shrugged. "It's_ my_ body, y'know. I dress myself all the time."

"Yeah, but technically you _weren't_ -"

"Mako!" she stopped him, before he went any further, feeling the heat rise to her own face. "You're reading into this _way_ too much."

"Yeah, I gue -"

"Korra?" It was Jinora's voice. The couple's heart skipped a bit, and they both shot each other a panicked look. "I'm coming in, 'kay?"

Korra was shifting her feet, looking for a place to hide in this small room, then turned her attention to her room's open window.

"Korra, are you alright?" Jinora asked concernedly, sliding the door open. She saw Korra (in reality, Mako) standing in front of the window, a nervous grin on the Avatar's face.

"Dad told me to come get you because he was worried something was wrong when you didn't come right away." She stared at her when she didn't respond and asked, "Korra? Are you okay? You look sort of -"

"I'm fine!" he cut her off, his shoulders tensing.

Korra was currently hanging from the window, which is why Mako was standing directly in front of it, covering the fingerless gloves that would surely give the firebender's presence away.

_I seriously hope no one sees me, _Korra worried, looking below her, knowing that it would be scandalous if one were to see Mako hanging from her bedroom window. She could feel her hands sweating, slowly slipping from the window, but she held onto it for dear life and wished for Jinora to hurry up and leave.

"I'm fine, Jinora. Really!" Mako tried to pull off the most convincing smile and, luckily, it worked. The 10 year-old nodded and turned around, heading for the door, and closed it behind her.

Mako sighed deeply and relaxed his muscles, and looked up at the ceiling, glad Jinora didn't hear or see anything. Korra had heard Jinora leave and lifted herself up back in the room.

_"That_ was close," Korra laughed, resting herself on the windowsill, crossing her legs, resting her palms on her knees.

"You _really_ need to switch our bodies back, Korra. My heart can't take any more of this."

Mako pouted as Korra laughed again. "Are you kidding me? This is fun!"

"You're crazy, you know that?" He thought for a moment and said, "What about your training with Tenzin? Aren't you worried that I might mess up or something?"

"Pfft. Don't worry about it," she shrugged without a care. "I mess up all the time, and I _always_ upset him. All you have to do is think about airbending, and you do it!" she explained proudly.

"Wow. Great advice," he sarcastically remarked and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go," she nodded her head towards the door. "Tenzin's probably blowing his head o -" she paused and made a strange face.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Awkward silence.

"Um, I have to pee … really bad …" Mako's face turned white and his eyes grew twice as wide. His eyes then narrowed and he jabbed his finger in her direction, and sternly ordered, _"Hold it."_

* * *

"Korra, are you alright?" Tenzin asked. "You don't seem like yourself today."

_You have no idea,_ Mako and Korra thought.

"I'm fine, sir." Korra coughed. "I-I mean Tenzin. I'm just tired, is all."

"Well, you seem to be doing exceedingly well today. You have improved ten-fold. I am proud of you," the airbending master smiled. "That's enough training for today. You may rest."

"Thank you, Master." Mako bowed and Tenzin returned it. The old man made his way back to the temple, nodding a head of acknowledgment to the young firebender as he passed him. Korra was quietly sitting down on the ground near the airbending gates, and had watched Tenzin and her boyfriend train.

Mako made his way over to Korra and asked, "How'd I do?"

"Fine," she replied sourly, not facing him. She jutted out a pout that was just _so Korra,_ and Mako couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"You're not even the Avatar, and yet you did 10 times better than_ I_ ever did," she sulked, folding her arms and huffing.

"C'mon, Korra. You're a _great_ Avatar and _I_ couldn't handle having the responsibility of the world on my shoulders. You're amazing at what you do." Korra blushed at this compliment and he continued saying, " I was just lucky."

Korra knocked her body against his and joked, "Yeah, you _were_ lucky." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"By the way, how in the world can you 'move like a leaf' with these _heavy weights_ on your chest? That was the most difficult part," he smirked. Korra's face turned completely red at what he implied and she punched his arm. He laughed again, then stared at her, showing his charming smile, and for a second Korra thought she saw his face - his _real _face. As she sat there daydreaming, she failed to notice Mako moving closer to her face, and when she finally realized what he was trying to do, she jerked her face away.

"Korra?" he asked shocked.

"S-sorry, Mako. It's just really weird …"

"What?" he asked incredulously. "You find_ this_ weird, but not -"

"Yes!" she cut him off. "I mean, it seems like I'm going to kiss myself, and -" Mako put a finger to her lips and said with a smooth, quiet voice, "Just close your eyes, and picture me." And with that they inched closer to one another, eyes fluttering closed, lips meeting.

When they finally broke from the kiss, Korra opened her eyes to see a handsome firebender staring back at her bright, blue eyes.

"We're back in our own bodies!" Korra shouted happily, staring at her tan hands in disbelief.

"Yeah. But how?"

"I have no idea, but who cares?" she giggled. She sighed and snuggled against her boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around her, leaning against her, resting his head on hers. She looked up at the eyes she missed staring at for so long, and asked, "So? What now?"

"Hmm … Maybe we could -" his sentence stopped short. An uncomfortable feeling in his gut suddenly hit him and he made a rather weird face.

"Mako?"

He shot up off the ground without warning, his body perfectly straight, and uttered at fast speed, "I-I have to go to the bathroom!"

Korra couldn't help but roll on the ground laughing as her boyfriend rushed to the nearest restroom.

-End-

* * *

_**A/N: **__Soooo, how was this one? (Sorry 'bout the horrid title, but I couldn't think of a good one to save my life! -_-) To tell you the truth, I didn't like this one as much as the other two Fanfics I wrote, but maybe you guys will think otherwise. :) Was it funny? Was it interesting? Does it deserve to be thrown in the scrap heap? Tell me your thoughts! :)  
_


End file.
